


Pinup Calendar July: Deadpool - Canada Day

by whatthefoucault



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Canada, Canada Day, Gen, Tasteful Nudity, Tim Horton's, doughnuts, timbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault
Summary: It's the best day of the year! It's the day that, according to those Canadian Heritage Minutes we all grew up watching, Canada was like "hey Vicky can we be a country please ma'am, we promise to put your picture on all our money" and Queen Victoria was like "I'm sorry, who are you again?" and then we went on to invent basketball and make the best doughnuts and nothing very interesting happened for a century or so and then DEADPOOL CAME ALONG and things got a whole lot sexier.The collection this work belongs to contains multiple fan arts by a variety of artists for each month, to provide a fully customizable and printable 18-month calendar, from July 2020-Dec 2021.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021





	Pinup Calendar July: Deadpool - Canada Day

July 2020:

July 2021:

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, fellow Canadians! I may live far away now, but Canada will always be in my heart. To that end, I urge you not to buy into the stereotypical nonsense that we're all very polite and that therefore, you know, racism doesn't exist. Support BIPOC communities in Canada, support First Nations communities in Canada, defund the police, embody what Canadian Politeness should be: respect, support, do better. It's what Deadpool would want.


End file.
